All my life
by IsabellaChan17
Summary: Jin and Xiaoyu became close friends, but Xiaoyu loved Jin more than a friend, He never realized that his friend would love him and until he now knows that he has someone who cares for him.


_It was the 20th birthday of Xiaoyu and her parents are planning for a big party for her. She was very excited and invited all of her friends and family, even also her close friend Jin was invited but he told her that he has something to say to Xiaoyu…_

_Xiaoyu, I have a surprised for you, but not yet._

_Oh, why not now? She asked_

_It's a surprise and you'll love it, I promise you, He said in a soft tone._

_Ok, she replied_

_Her mother called her to be ready for her dress and make up,_

_Xiaoyu! It's time to fix you!_

_Ok mom! Jin I have to go, ok! Xiaoyu bid goodbye to Jin and went to her home. Jin smiled and was startled by his mom._

_Jin, come on now, you don't want to let Xiaoyu wait, don't you? Your father and I are already dressed and you're the only one who hasn't been dressed._

_Alright, mom, He replied_

_Jin was dressed in an attractive black suit and called his mom._

_Mom, where's my shoes?_

_It's in the room of your dad! She shouted when she was in the living room fixing her dress._

_So Jin went upstairs and saw his father wearing a tux and asked_

_Uh dad, where's my shoes?_

_It's near in the cabinet, he replied_

_Thanks!_

_No problem, he welcomed his son_

_He and his parents were ready and went to Xiaoyu's party. When they arrived, they were surprised that asuka and her dad are here._

_Jin, aunt Jun and uncle kazuya! You're right on time! She greeted them with a smile. Asuka was wearing a sky blue dress and her dad was wearing a tux with a bow._

_Hmph! I guess we have, Jin replied with a smile_

_Oh Asuka, you look stunning! Jun replied and was amazed_

_Thanks, xiaoyu gave me this dress!_

_Oh really! Jin said it with a smirk_

_Yeah, whatever! Come on, the party was about to start!_

_Jin and his parents along with asuka went inside the banquet hall and were amazed of the designs and themes. _

_There we are! Our best seats! Asuka replied_

_When all the people were chatting, they were interrupted by Lee who is now the host of Xiaoyu's party._

_Everyone, we are about to start the celebration of this beautiful young lady we are having tonight. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you the princess of the night, Ling Xiaoyu, He announced_

_Xiaoyu was about to make her entrance and the people were amazed of her beauty, she was wearing a baby pink gown with a pink rose on her side and her hair was curled down from her shoulders. She gave them a smile and walked to the stage and was sat at her special seat._

_Jin was surprised that he never knew that his best friend would be so beautiful. Asuka looked at Jin with a grin and said, _

_Well, well, I'd never thought Jin would look at Xiaoyu like that!_

_Wha- what, what are you talking about? He asked _

_Xiaoyu's beautiful, isn't she? Jun replied_

_Jin didn't respond when Asuka smacked Jin at the back_

_(Grunts) what was that for? He replied_

_You like her! Didn't you? Asuka smiled_

_No, I like her as a friend, Jin replied _

_No, you like her as you love her._

_No, I like her as a friend, dummy!_

_No, you like her as you love her, pervert!_

_I'm not a pervert, you sissy!_

_(Asuka sings and teases Jin) Jin and Xiaoyu kissing in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_Hey! Stop that!_

_Aww! Is Jin blushing? How cute! As if Jin is blushing because… He…likes… XIAOYU!_

_Ok, Ok! I like her! Happy!_

_So what are you waiting for?_

_For what?_

_For making a surprise for Xiaoyu!_

_How did you know that?_

_I was spying on you, hehehehe! She grin_

_You sly, he teased her_

_Ok, everyone we have a special guest for Xiaoyu tonight, he is the close friend of hers who was very calm, cool and was a good friend of hwoarang, please welcome Jin Kazama! Lee clapped and smiled as he left the stage and Jin walked the stage as he was about to say something for Xiaoyu. She was seating elegantly as her gown was on the floor making an elegant pose._

_Uh, Good evening Xiao and happy Birthday, it's been 6 years since we became friends, I remember the day that you came to my life and I was happy that you became my friend, but at times I was selfish of leaving you and never wanting you to get close to me because, I'd never wanted you to get hurt… the reason why I did this it's because I care for you and I wanted you to know how much I really feel for you… So I will sing this song even though I'm not good at singing but I was taught by my mom who was a good singer didn't tell me she was really good so she gave me singing lessons which is weird but I'm okay with that and so I wrote this song which it's a little bit long, so I hope you like it._

_Music please, Jin command the DJ to play the music_

(Instrumental)

I remember so well

The day that you came into my life

You asked for my name

You had the most beautiful smile

_Xiaoyu's face was blushing and was getting shy of what she hears Jin's song._

My life started to change

I'd wake up each day feeling alright

With you right by my side

Makes me feel things will work out just fine

CHORUS

How did you know?

I needed someone like you in my life

That there was an empty space in my heart

You came at the right time in my life

I'll never forget

How you brought the sun to shine in my life

And took all the worries and fears that I had

I guess what I'm really trying to say

It's not every day that someone like you comes my way

No words can express how much I love you

(Repeat Chorus)

_Xiao, I love you, Jin confessed her when he finishes the song_

_She was surprised when she heard Jin's last song saying I LOVE YOU and her tears were flowing from her cheek as Jin was smiling at her knowing that he had loved her all along._

_Jin's song was finished, everyone clapped with joy as Asuka shouts at Jin saying "Alright lover boy!" Jun and Kazuya smiled that they knew that Jin was very lucky that he found the girl who cares for him more than anything and Hwoarang shouts at Jin and laughs saying "Not bad for a singer who can make that kind of voice!". Xiaoyu then wipes her tears and was having Goosebumps of what Jin this did for her. Until Jin interrupted her of what she's thinking._

_Xiao, do you have something to say?_

_Lee gives Xiaoyu the microphone as she was going to say something._

_Jin, I wanted to say that WOW! I'd never taught you have a nice voice when you sing and I really love it, it was… kind a romantic… and the lyrics you made was like we were at the old times when we first meet. (Xiaoyu cries as she uses her handkerchief to wipe her tears)_

_Jin was making a small laugh and Xiaoyu laughs a little until she was trying to express her feeling for Jin._

_Also Jin… I've wanted to say this for a long time and I was glad for you for being my best and closest friend, but you are more than just a friend and all this time I've wishing been for this it would happen(sniff),Jin… I love you too… and for years I've wanted to let you know about my true feelings for you since the day we meet._

_Jin walks towards her and lifts up her chin, _

_C'mon kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Asuka shouted both of them and everyone shouted by saying "Kiss!" Xiaoyu blushed when Jin went closer to face and kissed her._

_Everyone made an awe (meaning Awww) _

_As Jin and Xiaoyu went out of breathe and Xiaoyu asked Jin_

_Did we just kiss in front of everyone?_

_Well, I didn't know I was thinking, so I did, Jin replies with a smile_

_Jin and Xiaoyu hold their hands and dance in front of stage, as everyone dance like Asuka and Hwoarang, Jun and Kazuya, Lili and Steve, Alisa and Lars and Miharu and her boyfriend _

_(Theme song: So close by Jon McLaughlin)_

_As Jin and Xiaoyu smiled at each other and kissed._

_I love you, Xiao, Jin smiled softly_

_I love you too, Jin, Xiaoyu replied with a smile_

_It's been 9 months after Jin confessed Xiaoyu at her 20__th__ birthday; Xiaoyu looked at her wedding dress and has a small tiara in her head with a veil which is very long down to the floor as Xiaoyu looks at her engagement ring smiling._

_Xiaoyu, you look so beautiful! Jun was surprised of wedding gown_

_Yes, Jin was so lucky to have my daughter as his bride, Xiaoyu's mother replied_

_Mom … please! It's embarrassing of what you said; Xiaoyu blushed in front of Jun and her mom._

_Awww, my little princess is growing up, Xiaoyu's mother made tears of joy as she wipes her face._

_You know Xiaoyu, being a wife is not easy but it is very precious and be loved with the man you loved, Jun explained_

_I know… I'm nervous, Xiaoyu replied_

_Don't be, after all this is your wedding day, Jun smiled_

_Ok, guys ,c'mon the wedding is about to start, Asuka called the girls who were the flower girls and maid of honors and Asuka is one of the maid of honors too, her partner is of course, who else could it be? Hwoarang! When Jin was about fix his tie, he and his father along with Xiaoyu's father had a conversation about Jin's future with Xiaoyu._

_Jin, as your father - in - law, I'm only concerned about you and my daughter's future, it's up to you of what will you do together.( sigh) I remember when Xiaoyu was little, she was asking me about what will happen to her future and was very curious about the " love" thing. Now that my Xiaoyu is grown up and was getting married to be with you, I've never expected to experience that my only daughter will be with man that she loved._

_Kazuya pat at her father's back and said_

_Jin, let me ask you a question?_

_What is it? Jin asked_

_Do you love Xiaoyu?_

_Yes, more than anything._

_Then if you love her, will you love her forever even though things can be a little bit tough?_

_Yes… _

_Kazuya smiled and hugs Jin by saying _

_Good luck… Son_

_Thanks… Dad_

_The two of them smiled at each other when Xiaoyu's father walks towards to them and said_

_Well, what are we waiting for? The wedding was about to start._

_The boys went out when Hwoarang and Steve looked at Jin as they smirked and said_

_Well, looking good huh! Hwoarang replied_

_Xiaoyu was very lucky to have a man like you, Steve replied_

_Thanks guys, Jin thanked them_

_(Venue: Local Park)_

_The wedding was starting, the first were to make an entrance is the flower girl, the little cousin of Xiaoyu, next are the maid of honors:_

_First lady and Sir: Asuka Kazama and Hwoarang_

_Second lady and Sir: Lili de Rochefort and Steve Fox_

_Third Lady and Sir: Alisa Bosconovitch and Lars Alexanderson_

_Fourth Lady and Sir: Christie Monteiro and Eddy Gordo_

_Fifth Lady and Sir: Julia Chang and Robert Richards (Bob)_

_Next are the bride's parents, Mr. Ling and Mrs. Ling_

_Then we have the groom's parents, Mr. Kazuya Mishima and Mrs. Jun Kazama_

_Jin was at end of the red carpet waiting for Xiaoyu to appear, and finally the bride has arrived._

_Everyone stands up as Xiaoyu walks gracefully. When she is almost to the end of the red carpet, she holds Jin's hand and held tightly. Lee as if he is going to be the one who will be the Justice or whatever it is in a civil wedding. __(Seriously I'm still young, I dunno what kind of wedding I'm going to make anyway)_

_Do you Jin Kazama; take this bride to be your lovely wife in sickness and in heath till death do you part?_

_I do, he replied_

_And do you Xiaoyu Ling take this groom to be your wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?_

_I do, she replied_

_Then I will pronounce you husband and wife…_

_You may kiss the bride._

_Jin and Xiaoyu faced each other as Jin lifts her veil looking at her beautiful face and lifts her chin and they kissed. Everyone clapped while Kazuya smiled and Jun made tears of Joy._

_Oh wait, I almost forgot to throw the bouquet, Xiaoyu said_

_Ok then, Jin smiled_

_You ready girls!_

_The girls who will try to get the bouquet are Alisa, Asuka, Lili, Julia, Christie, Miharu and the other friends of Xiaoyu. She turns around not face them as she throws the bouquet, the girls were surprised, and the one who got the bouquet was Asuka._

_Meeeee! She screamed_

_Asuka! You're the next bride, who will your future husband then? Lili asked_

_As Asuka turns around faces Hwoarang as they blushed._

_Oh I see, Lili grinned_

_Shut up! Asuka blushed_

_Jin and Xiaoyu went to ride their limousine as they waved good bye to go to their honeymoon._

_3 days later, Jin and Xiaoyu were in a five star hotel and they spent time together in restaurants, movies, amusements parks and walking at the park. Xiaoyu was there wearing her night gown which is short and sexy as Jin wears a white suit with black pants. Xiaoyu was looking at view when Jin kisses her neck and hands around her waist._

_So? How are you feeling? Jin asked_

_Fine and Happy, she replied_

_Come, I want to show you something._

_What is it?_

_You'll see_

_When they went to the bedroom, Jin prepared a glass of wine and gives the rose to Xiaoyu, they both made a toast and Xiaoyu said_

_Thank you_

_Your welcome, my love, Jin smiled_

_They finished drinking their wine when Jin kissed her desperately as Xiaoyu kissed him back, they leaned each other when Jin kissed her hungrily and touches her thighs while Xiaoyu touches his hard abs as Jin feels her touch. They were out of breath when He unbuttoned his shirt and kissed her again and He licks her neck and massages her breasts. Her moans made Jin giving him the pleasure, Xiaoyu on the other hand removes her night gown and removes his pants while Jin removes her bra and massages her breasts and then started to lick them. Xiaoyu moaned a little bit loud. He removes her panty and shoved his two fingers inside her._

_Ahhhhh, wait! Ahhhh, She screamed and felt pleasure_

_What's wrong? Does it feel good? He questioned_

_I… I… I_

_You what? Jin moved faster as Xiaoyu moaned loudly_

_I… I… I_

_Alright, you want to feel good? Then fine_

_Jin's face moved down between her legs._

_Wha- what are you going to do?_

_Make you feel good_

_Jin what ar- AHHHHH_

_He licked her wet canvas up and down as Xiaoyu grabbed his hair to push him deeper and she moaned loudly. Jin and Xiaoyu looked at each other face to face._

_Xiao, are you sure you want to do this, if you do, you'll never go back to change it._

_She nodded as Jin entered her slowly and winced in pain. Jin kissed her as he move slowly to feel her as for Xiaoyu felt a little pain inside when the pain stop, she felt the pleasure and Jin moved faster as she moaned loudly. Jin heard Xiaoyu's soft voice calling his name, then he trust it faster and groaned. __Together, Jin and Xiaoyu gave a final moan, Xiaoyu arching her back in pleasure. Both of them shuddering and still gasping for breath, Jin wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him. Her name faintly escaping his lips._

_I love you Xiao, he whispered her softly_

_I love you too, Jin, she whispered_

_They both drifted sleep, hours later Jin woke up early in the morning and the sun is still not up, he look down at Xiaoyu, who was sleeping peacefully and she was sleeping like an angel. He leaned closer to Xiaoyu and Kissed her forehead._

_I promise Xiao, I will love you forever, no matter how many times we did things very bad, I will still Love you._

_Then Jin embraced her and smiled at her then drifts himself to sleep._

_Jin always knew he had someone who cares for him and loved him all along and knew she loved him for all those years. _


End file.
